This invention relates to new stabilizers for use in dispersions of synthetic polymers in organic liquids, to new processes of making such stabilizers and to dispersions of synthetic polymers in organic liquids stabilized therewith.
More particularly, this invention relates to copolymers adapted for use as polymeric stabilizers in stable dispersions and stable dispersions made therewith, wherein the copolymer bears pendent ethylenic unsaturation capable of reacting with monomers employed in random copolymerization used to make the dispersed polymer of the stable dispersion. Still more particularly, the invention relates to such stabilizers, wherein the stabilizer copolymer comprises a random copolymer segment of ethylenically unsaturated monomers, some of which are characterized in that homopolymers thereof would be substantially insoluble in the organic liquid used to form the stable dispersion and some of which are characterized in that homopolymers thereof would be substantially soluble in the organic liquid used to form the stable dispersion. Finally, the invention relates to stable crosslinked dispersions containing microgel particles which dispersions are prepared by addition polymerization of (a) first and second ethylenically unsaturated monomers each bearing functionality capable of crosslinking with the other and (b) at least one other monoethylenically unsaturated monomer in the presence of (I) organic liquid which is a solvent for the polymerizable monomers, but a non-solvent for the resultant polymer and (II) the above polymeric dispersion stabilizer.